Quite Simple
by TallyInTheGreen
Summary: I l...love you, too, Inuyasha.' Kagome started bluntly and kissed him, flinging herself on him. Instantly, he caught her and they kissed with a hint of the passion they had for the other. The passion, of course, was subdued due to their inexperience...


**Disclaimer: **Guess what! I own InuYasha! No, It'd be great if I did. Sadly, I do not own InuYasha... you all should really know that.

* * *

**Quite Simple**

All was far from good.

Months and months of traveling would do much to a person. Irritability, moodiness, and temper were a few of the emotions hyphenated to a peak. In the midst of such, people get confused and/or try to reach a point of success or the edge. Real confused if they cannot deal with anything in particular to a measure. Sadness could even resolve a few things…

On such a day with such aroused emotions rising, the birds chirped, the sun shone, and walks along the edge of a small lake were supposedly set.

For once, Sango had agreed on such a walk with the water glimmering in the sunlight. Sango, like the lecherous monk, Miroku, had had enough of the bickering two.

Inuyasha and Kagome were always on edge. They had been ever since they had met. It's was no big surprise if they were screaming their lungs out by noon.

"_Inuyasha!_ Why are you always like this towards me! I didn't do anything, idiot!"

"Who's the idiot _now_? Of _course_ you did something. You _always _do, Kagome!"

The girl let out a yell of full frustration. The boy stood fuming gratuitously. She turned away. He smirked cautiously. The word "sit" escaped her pale lips.

It was Inuyasha's turn to yell a shrill yelp of pain. "Kagome! What the _hell_ did you do _that_ for?"

Kagome's head hung limp of her neck, as did her neck of her shoulders, as she slumped forward with the slightest of ease. She gave a hard, shuttering breath and crossed her arms placidly.

"You _always_ make me feel as if you don't _want_ me with you."

For the longest time, Kagome Higurashi, the abnormal, outgoing, below-average- grade wise- high school girl had felt feeling for the boy who had been recently forced to the ground, landing on his behind. It hurt her every time they fought but; their arguments were inevitable. For the oddest reason too…

Kagome felt fighting would be the only way to have Inuyasha pay attention to her from time to time.

Inuyasha could not and would not allow Kagome's words to confine themselves explicable. If he allowed them so, he would know for sure: his actions and all he did was pointless and he would never be able to win over her heart.

Much like the brown-eyed, black-haired girl's feelings- Inuyasha felt something for her. For Kagome.

Of course he had fallen in love with her.

For the longest time, he had hated himself for the attitude her sent toward the girl. He had wanted to stop. Of course he had.

Who would not change for a chance at having love?

Everything the silver-haired boy wanted would have to, unfortunately, wait. However, was Naraku really worth his wait? He had always thought the devilish man had been his reason not to express his true feelings…

_Kagome… don't say that…_

Was Naraku _really_ Inuyasha's reason? Now, he wasn't so sure.

"No… Kagome-"

"N-no, Inuyasha. Y-you've made it very clear. You al-always have… I-I-I just didn't want to- I denied i-it." Kagome refused to look at the boy.

"No! Kagome!" Inuyasha leapt to his feet and embrace the weeping girl. The tears falling to the ground made it quite apparent she was.

_He doesn't love me… he just needs me for his dumb jewel shards… _ "In-inuyasha… i-its OK. I'll go. R-really."

His grip grew tighter. She felt his touch and shivered. "No, Kagome… stop-"

"No, I h-have to stay, don't I? I have to h-help you co-collect the rest o-of the jewel sh-shards…" she whispered meekly into her chest.

_Do you hear yourself, Kagome? Stop it, please… I never meant for you to feel this sort of pain…_

_Inuyasha… I always hoped but… I was wrong…_

"KAGOME!" He didn't mean for it to sound the way it did. Her head jerked back- in fright one would suppose.

Inuyasha placed his firm grip upon Kagome's shoulders and spun her around quickly. Kagome whimpered as she looked into Inuyasha's gentle yellow eyes. He could only stare down upon her.

He'd never seen her cry before. Not like this.

"Inuyasha… le-let of me, pl-please…"

His grip tightened once again as he leaned forward. "Do I have to say it, Kagome?" He couldn't believe he was toying with her emotions once again.

Her brown eyes opened wide and continued to stare into Inuyasha's playfully glinted eyes.

She was utterly confused. _Inuyasha…?_

"I…" Inuyasha smiled down and leaned even further. "Love…" The only gap between Inuyasha and Kagome was closed as he leaned forward once more and placed his lips over hers.

The seconds passed by ever so slowly, making their kiss shared even longer than it really was.

Kagome had eventually left the shock go and went for kissing him back but, he came back too soon for air.

He smirked and embraced her once more. "You…" _Did I just tell her? Fuck… What if she doesn't like me back? She isn't saying anything… _

"I-Inuyasha…I... I…"

_He told you he loved you, didn't he? YES! You can tell him know, too! You have too…! Just spit it out…it's so simple!  
_

Inuyasha cocked a brow, releasing his smirk.

"I l-love you, too, Inuyasha." Kagome started bluntly and kissed him, flinging herself on him.

Instantly, he caught her and they kissed with a hint of the passion they had for the other. The passion, of course, was subdued due to their inexperience…

"That's so sweet, isn't it, Miroku?"

"Sure is. Finally, no more fighting…" Miroku laughed as he and Sango peeked through a bush onto the young couple.

Incomprehensibly, Sango giggled and looked at Miroku. She was shocked to face a perplexingly serious face staring back at her. She blushed and as her eyes grew wide.

"Now, I think two others should get to kissing. How about it, Sango? Maybe, bear my child?" The serous tone remained through the flow of his voice.

Miroku inched closer and snaked his arm under the woman, grabbing her unexpectedly. She gave a small cry of surprise and jumped closer to the man out of shock.

"Sango… I never thought you'd accept. I'm glad. Very glad you have…" This caused the woman to blush even more. _Is she going to slap you once more? _

_He touched me again… but… but…_

Without a doubt, the two jumped at one another- Miroku, the stronger in the relationship, ended up knocking Sango to the ground. He leaned forward harshly and kissed her passionately. And she kissed back with the same intensity.

It was quite simple: sweet love behind the bushes.

And all was good.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review. I love you long time. 


End file.
